Although many automobiles have steering wheels that automatically lock when the automobile is turned off, thieves sometimes break the internal steering wheel lock and steal the automobile. In addition, air bags carried in the steering wheel hub contain precious metals, particularly in the switch mechanism. Thieves sometimes rip open the air bag mechanism and steal the switches or other components which contain precious metals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,018 shows a clam shell steering wheel lock system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,240 shows a half-moon lock design with a single locking bar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,067 shows a rotatable half-moon steering wheel lock system.